For a Change
by KH69
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha a boy of many abilities is born in a time long after the Shinobi era, he has a dream that will change the very course of History but the question is...can he do it alone? Naruto x Ty Lee


For a Change

I do not own Naruto

Story Start:

As long as he could remember he had been alone, his parents had been killed hours after his death for the element they could bend. He had been raised by his grandmother until she died when he was 8.

She had left him money, but because of her being elderly and unable to work, she had only a years' worth of money to leave behind for him. He had survived off that money for the time it was supposed to last and when it came close to the time it would run out, he left the small town he had lived in for the first 8 years off his life.

He travelled around a year and saw some of the most horrifying things a boy of his age could see and understand. He had once came across a bandit camp and he had been told by a middle aged man a couple miles back from where he came from that the next town was miles away.

He was hungry and couldn't wait that long to get something to eat. He was nervous and scared and couldn't help but think of what they would do to him if they caught him stealing their food.

When he had entered the camp, he had instantly regretted it as the things that he saw would forever be burned into his mind.

He had seen women being raped by men who were laughing and drinking while the women screamed and shouted at them to stop. He had walked past a tent and saw a women try to escape her captor by stabbing him in his collar with a concealed knife, only to get stabbed through the neck by a Katana.

He had watched in horror as the man went into rage and killed the women who had screamed loudly and tried to run from the tent. He had back away from the tent only to see the women's eyes on him trying to say something while she gurgled on her blood.

He had instantly ran from the camp and as far as he could. During his travels after the events at the bandit camp, he had met many fire bending soldiers who had offered to train him in their spare time. He did small errands for them from time to time, of course.

During the years, he had been able to master his fire bending and had been told he was a prodigy. He had also learned to control his emotions and kept to a emotionless expression to keep himself from suffering again from things better left unsaid.

And now at the age of 16 we find Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha walking aimlessly down a dirt road without a care in the world. He had been named after his ancestor Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had Dark spiky red hair with two bangs framing his face. He had tan skin, Electric blue eyes and was about 6ft in height. He had an athletic build and was quite muscular.

Naruto wore a Tight black long sleeved shirt that covered his neck as well, he wore red trousers that were tucked into his black combat boots and a type of silver armour that he was given to him by his grandmother before her death that was worn by his other ancestor Sasuke Uchiha in his Anbu days.

For a weapon Naruto had a Chokuto that was also his Ancestors, called Snake Sword. It has a black scabbard and matching hilt, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō. He carried the weapon just like how his ancestor did and was able to channel his element through it.

As Naruto continued to walk he heard the sound of engines and looked behind him to see a trail of smoke and these beastly looking armoured vehicles coming towards him.

Naruto turned around and continued to walk knowing they would have to stop to not run him over. He didn't care and wouldn't move out the way for anyone, if they intended to run him over he'd just cut the thing in half.

The armoured vehicle came to a stop a few meters away from him and out stepped the driver of the first vehicle. "Oi! You!, Get out of the way!" the man shouted before walking back inside.

Naruto continued to walk and but slowed his pace. The driver saw this and ordered the men to tell the princess that they would be delayed due to a small problem.

The driver ordered two fire benders to step out and take care of the problem, they understood what him meant and quickly ran out.

They stopped running and got into stances close to Naruto, "You should have listened to him and moved out the way boy!" The fire bender to the left said as they both let loose a medium sized fire ball from there fist as they thrust their fist's forward.

As they approached, Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw the three girl on the exit ramp for the vehicle. He closed his eyes and when it was close enough, He drew his Chokuto as fast as he could and split both fireballs in half making them pass harmlessly past him.

The fire bender's and three girls stood there shocked. This Boy had just cut a Fireball in half with just a Chokuto!.

Naruto heard a shout and saw the three girls racing over to him ready to attack him. A girl in Fire Nation armour shot her fist forward and spin kicked which released a fire ball from her fist and stream of fire from her feat that were blue in color

Naruto dodged to the right and had to move back when a girl doing summersaults tried to block his chi by throwing precise punches at certain parts of the body while smiling at him "Hey there cutie!" the girl said happily while naruto held back a blush . He blocked a few with his hands and had to jump back when it became too much for him.

The assault didn't stop their though, He had to unsheathe his Chokuto and block 6 knifes that were sent by a very bored looking girl. He rolled to the left when huge fireball was sent at him by the girl he first went into combat with.

She was smirking at him while he slowly stood up; he was in a bad position at the moment. The three girls had surrounded him and had done it to him without him noticing, rookie mistake. The girl that could use firebending stepped forward "You should just give up now, you are facing the future Fire lord of the Fire Nation, Princess Azula" The girl said with pride and arrogance.

She had expected Naruto to bow down and start apologising, but he just stood there and began to clean his sword of any dirt. Her eyebrow began to twitch at the thought of being annoyed and let out a might yell, Azula sent a Huge fireball at Naruto which was cut in half this time; Naruto crouched and put his hands to the ground.

He began to breath in and out, he grunted and forced his hands lower. Blue lightning launched out of his hands and into the ground, it created a down around naruto which push upwards in all directions.

The girls eyes widened at the sight of him lightning bending and jumped back to a safe distance avoiding the dome of lightning before it could reach them.

Naruto spun on his hands and kicked out with both feet sending two smale black fireballs at the bored looking girl. He then swiped his left leg across the ground sending a blade of fire at azula which ran across the ground.

Naruto jumped back onto his feet and raced towards the girl that called him cute, she was distracted by the black flames and show of lightning bending. He quickly threw a punch at her, but she recovered just in time and threw but 2 palms strikes to his chest that he was able to dodge.

"So Cutie, Your flames are a different colour just like Azulas" She said with a smile full beam. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the girl, She was beautiful in every single aspect and her personality was amazing.

"That it is, but what's your name beautiful?" Naruto said while dodging a strike from the acrobatic girl. The girl flipped back a meter away from him and flicked her hair to the side and smiled while leaning forward "TY LEE!" she exclaimed happily

Naruto nodded and stepped forward noticing the two other girls racing towards him. "Well Ty Lee, sorry about this" Naruto said and disappeared from sight appearing before a startled Ty Lee who "eeped" he grabbed her and pulled her towards himself and smashed his lip against hers.

Ty Lee was surprised about this, but her mind went totally blank when Naruto cheekily slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned at the feeling and her legs began to feel heavy. Naruto saw this and broke the kiss.

Her two friends had their mouths wide open at seeing how brave this guy was. Naruto used that opportunity to flash away in a burst of lightning leaving Ty Lee standing there with half lidded eyes.

Ty Lee let out a dreamy sigh which broke the two girls out of there stupor. Azula turned around and screamed to the heaven at losing a potentially powerful ally. It didn't break Ty Lee out of her dreamy state but made the Knife throwing girl huff in frustration.

A/N that's just the prologue , the next few chapters will be up to 3k words long. I'm not a lengthy writer so I apologise in advance. Im looking for a beta, and also if you have any questions about Naruto and the story, please feel free to message.

Pairing: Naruto x Ty Lee and will have a couple one sided pairing along the way.


End file.
